The Cycle
by Legacy
Summary: It's funny how you much you miss something...when it's taken away from you...


Disclaimer:POKEMON NOT LEGACY'S!!!  
  
The Cycle  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
It's been four weeks since you've left and gone back to Cerulean. Yeah, yeah, I know you can stop cheering now. It's funny for the longest time, I've greatly anticipated your departure. Hell, I even secretly was making plans to have a big celebration too. I thought I would be so happy......I'm not.  
  
Ummm...Let me explain.  
  
Well, everyday for the last four years, we both had this cycle.  
  
I. I usually brag and boast about my last feat of skill or something.  
II. You make a smart comment.  
III. We fight.  
IV. Brock, breaks us up. Or my buddy Pikachu just fries us all.  
  
You know it's weird...I can laugh about it now really. Cause even though I groaned about it all the time, I secretly kinda liked the relationship we had. I mean there were good times and some bad ones. But I kinda liked our cycle.  
  
But now, since your gone and all. Things are so different. Our cycle. Me. I am different. Like I don't have anyone to argue with anymore. I don't have anyone to yell at me for getting us lost. Or deflate my sometimes immense ego. I don't have anyone to beat some sense into me. Although lately your blows seemed to have held less strength, since when we first met. I don't know if you were starting to hold back or maybe I just grew stronger...  
  
I don't know....  
  
I just..I want my life back! I want the cycle back! I want our cycle back! No scratch that....I want you back.   
  
I need you. Things are so different without you here, with me. Talking to me, yelling at me, slapping me, holding me. Everyday seems to drag on. And every night seems to be endless. Every cloud is dull, the skies seem gray. All that is ever on my mind is you. I don't eat, I can't sleep, I don't train. All I do is think about you. I don't know if it's love or not. All I can think about is melodious sound of your voice. The gentle flow of your soft red hair. The delicate feel of your touch. Even though half the time it's used to smack me upside the head.   
  
But I can bare that. I could probably bare a lot of things. But the one thing, the only thing I can't bare is not having you in my life. I don't care if I'm just your Pokeball Caddy. Your paperboy...or even your personal manservant. I just want to be near you. You have been such a big part of my life, I can't go back to anything else anymore.   
  
You've ruined me. I meet you...and got to know you. Now I can't function without you. My whole cycle is gone. My life is gone....  
  
No...   
  
That's not true. My life is in Cerulean City. My life is conversating with her sisters about the latest Water Pokemon techniques. My life is defending her Gym and going back to her Cerulean City school.   
  
Look....I'm not asking you to give up all that. To be honest I don't even know why I even started to write this stupid thing. You probably wouldn't even want to see me again. I couldn't blame you. I guess I just wanted to at least try once and tell you how I felt. I don't expect you to share my feelings. I mean how could you.   
  
I'm very selfish and arrogant. I act first and think later. I totally got on your nerves all the time. Half the time I don't even know how you put up with me. Maybe that's your gift. To be able to put up with me.  
  
I don't know.   
  
I guess, I should end this now. Brock looks like he's about to wake up. And it's my turn to get the firewood for breakfast. So I guess I have to wrap this up and mail it when he's busy gawking at Officer Jenny or a Nurse Joy.   
  
All I want to say is....  
  
I want you Misty...I need you..and I love you...Ash,  
  
  
  
I wiped my eyes away as I read the remainder of the words. A voice startled me from my thoughts. "Hey Misty, Whatcha doing?" My husband asks as he comes up beside me.   
  
I know my cheeks are flushed red, as I desperately try to hide the letter. "Ummm..Nothing Honey...." I said to him. While holding it behind my back.  
  
Ash could see over my shoulder. His eyes focused on the small piece of mangled paper. "Oh your looking at that old thing again." He commented, a small smirk was on his face.  
  
I smiled. "Why yes....It was probably one of the sweetest letters you've ever wrote to me...." I admitted. Over the years sometime he found it was quite hard to tell me what was on his mind. But he could always find the right thing to say in his letters.  
  
He frowned after what I said. "Yeah, who would have thought, that would have brought you back into my life." He playfully muttered to himself. "I've been regretting it ever since..." He tried to keep a straight face. But he could never hold it for long. It was the kid in him I think.  
  
I playfully nudging his shoulder after his comment. "Why you!!!!"  
  
Laughing my husband but his strong arms around me. Gently caressing my face he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes slowly after his gesture. Every movement seemed so special to me.  
  
He hugged me tighter as I looked up to him. "You know....The kids are away, at Tracey's this evening." He said. "And I heard there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. If...you wanted to watch with me?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. I didn't have any plans for the day and it would be nice to have the house to ourselves for once. I turned to him and smiled. "Yeah sure thing." I answered. "Let me just put this away..." I stated while I was still firmly holding on to his letter.  
  
Ash nodded a turned and started to walk into the living room.  
  
"Umm...Ash..." I called him back.  
  
His strong brown eyes were cast on me. "Yes Misty?"  
  
There has always been something I wanted to tell him. But I've never seemed to get around to it in the past. This was the one time I knew I had to say it or I would burst. I walk over to him and put my arms around him. "Thank you..." I whisper to him.  
  
Ash returned my embrace and smiled. "Umm...your welcome." He greeted. "Might I ask what for..?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, I never told you this before but...You know when you sent this letter, I was feeling the same way. Being away from you those couple of weeks was like hell. Nothing was the same anymore."   
  
I held him closer as I said the next part. "I thought you didn't want me back and was glad I was gone. So I convinced myself that I was going to try to forget you, no matter how hard that was going to be..."   
  
A few tears fell from my eyes. "Then you letter came. And everything seemed to come to life again. The things you said, how you felt. I don't think I could have ever wrote something like that." I smiled. "You were so honest about how you feelings...It gave me another reason after so many to fall in love with you."  
  
I smiled brightly. "So thank you for the letters and the things you said. And I must say." Now I was looking directly into his chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for loving me."  
  
He smiled and took me into arms again. After the many years of marriage we've had, he's always told me how much he loved me and how much I meant to him. There also hadn't been a day when he didn't complimented me on beauty. To think after all these years he could still say that little scrawny me was the most precious thing in his life. Filled my heart with some much joy.  
  
He held me in his arms and kissed me again. This kiss was different from the usual smooches he would give me. This was so much more passionate. The type that always left a slight shiver down my spine.   
  
"Thanks for having me." He finally said, while resting his forehead on mine.  
  
"No regrets?" I innocently asked him.  
  
Ash thought about what I said for a few seconds, then he smiled. "No regrets..." He gave me a gentle hug, then walked to the next room.  
  
I looked back at the small letter, who's appearance was starting to yellow do to age. I hugged the small piece of paper close to my heart. Taking one finally look at it I carefully put it away, back into it's box. Always ready for the next time I visited.   
  
The End 


End file.
